Re:Birth Red String of Fate
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Benang merah itu menghubungkan pada 3 pemuda yang berbeda "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini." / "Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali." sampai takdir kembali mempertemukan ketiga. "Pimpinan Divisi 4 Tentara Nasional Jepang, Kawasaki Izaya." kisah cinta mereka di tentukan oleh benang merah takdir, ShinraxIzayaxShizuo
1. Chapter 1 Memories With You (Reupload)

Author's Note:

aku repost karena sebelumnya aku itu tulisnya 4 May 2015 ya? Maaf itu salah *bow* *ditembak* yang benar itu 4 May 2045 desu */jauh amat salah tulisnya/ saya minta maaf *bow*

 **Ikebukuro**

 **4 May 2045**

Sore itu hujan deras turun membasahi kota Ikebukuro, membasahi bumi yang kita pijaki membasahi seluruh alam di kota ini. Kota serasa sepi akibat banyak orang yang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri.

Namun tidak dengan pemuda ini—ia berdiri di tengah derasnya hujan sore itu—membiarkan air hujan membasahi surai dark brown nya, dan menyamarkan air mata yang mengalir dari manik metal grey itu.

Hujan terus menerus turun bagai merasakan juga rasa kesedihan yang di rasakan pemuda tersebut. Dengan senyum kecut yang terukir pemuda itu berkata.

"Kenapa ini terjadi begitu cepat."

Tidak ada jawaban—hanya suara hujan yang menghiasi sepinya suasana kota di sore hari itu—matanya menatap sayu batu yang ada di depannya.

 **Makam Keluarga Orihara**

Pemuda itu kembali terdiam—membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Sementara di sebuah apartment di Shinjuku—seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatap hujan yang turun dari balik jendela apartement. Hembusan asap keluar dari mulut yang menghisap nikotin tersebut.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kesepian setelah ia meninggal lima tahun yang lalu." Ucap pemuda itu dari dalam apartment—yang dulunya di tinggali oleh seorang informan handal yang kemudian meninggal lima tahun yang lalu.

 **Re:Birth-Red String of Fate-**

 **Durarara! Narita Ryohgo**

 **This FF by Me**

 **Chapter 01: Memories of You—Kishitani Shinra.**

 **Note:** _iiiii flashback_

"Aku pulang."

[Shinra selamat datang kemba—kenapa kau basah seperti itu?!] Ia hanya menatap sesosok gadis tanpa kepala yang kini memperlihatkan PDAnya dengan sedikit kaget.

"Ya... aku sempat kehujanan tadi di jalan—aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kata pemuda yang bernama Shinra itu sambil masuk ke kamar mandi—untuk membersihkan badannya.

[Apa hari inipun ia ke sana?]

Shinra hanya terdiam membiarkan air yang keluar darri Shower membasahi tubuhnya yang ramping itu.

"Kenapa malah kau yang meninggal."

Ia menutup matanya pelan—mengingat dua tahun yang lalu—ketika 'itu' mulai—mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Mengingat semuanya

 _Bunga Sakura bermekaran dan terbang tertiup angin menambah kesan indah Raijin Chuu Gakkou—dimana hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi pemeran utama kita—Orihara Izaya menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama._

 _Seringaian kecil tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya—membuat orang-orang yang lewat menjadi agak bergidik ngeri namun tidak dengan seorang pemuda yang malah dengan entengnya mendekati pemuda itu._

 _"Hei kau yang disana!" Izaya menoleh kearah pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini datang menghampirinya._

 _"Kau kelas apa? Aku bingung mencari kelasku."_

 _"1-3..." Jawab Izaya datar dan tenang, ia menatap pemuda yang matanya di bingkai kacamata yang kini cengegesan nggak jelas._

 _"Ah! Kita Sekelas! Apa kau tau dimana letak kelas kita?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata itu lagi—Izaya hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kelas bersama anak tadi._

 _Namun entah kenapa Izaya merasa ada yang "Beda" dari anak ini._

 _Dia "Berbeda" dari manusia yang ia "Cintai"_

 _'Menarik.' Batin Izaya sambil melebarkan seringaiannya._

 _"Ah ini dia~" Izaya kembali memasang wajah datarnya lalu memasuki ruang kelas, hari ini sensei akan masuk kelas. Ya kelas pertama mereka, biasanya itu berupa perkenalan._

 _"Perkenalkan nama saya Kishitani Shinra! Orang tuaku baru saja bercerai dan kini hanya ada tiga orang yang tinggal di rumahku."_

 _Semua cengo—perkenalan macam apa itu?! Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan senyum anteng—bahkan Izayapun tidak bisa tidak sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kishitani Shinra tersebut._

 _"Ah Etto... selanjutnya... Orihara-san."_

 _"Orihara Izaya desu, hal yang saya sukai adalah mengamati manusia."_

 _Jeng... dia juga melakukan perkenalan yang tak kalah anehnya,_

 _Pelajaran telah selesai—semua siswa sudah pulang—tersisa Orihara Izaya dan Kishitani Shinra di dalam kelas tersebut._

 _"Nee... Orihara-kun." Izaya menatap Shinra yang kini duduk di bangku depan tempat duduknya, menghadap kearahnya—dan ketika Reddish Brown milik Izaya bertemu dengan metal grey milik Shinra._

 _"Kau ingin bergabung dengan klub biologi? Lebih tepatnya maukah kau membantuku mendirikannya?" ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan datarnya._

 _Namun Izaya merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya kini sedikit berbeda dengan manusia yang selama ini selalu ia amati._

 _Entah kenapa._

 _"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik." Izaya berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut—sementara Shinra hanya mengikutinya dari belakang._

 _"Oh ayolah~"_

Rintikan air membasahi rambut dark brown Shinra—namun ia tetap terdiam—bagai tak peduli berapak kubik sudah airnya yang terbuang percuma.

Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya pelan—menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mata metal greynya.

 _"Nee Orihara-kun, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Jepang yang sekarang—tentang pemerintah dan pasukan pemberontak revolusi?"_

 _Izaya hanya terdiam menatap Shinra dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di jelasnkan—meskipun seringaian besar tampak di wajah putih pucat milik Orihara Izaya._

 _"Ya... karena kini aku hanya bisa melihat semuanya dari jendela rumah sakit—tidak ada yang special."_

 _Shinra menatap tubuh ringkih itu dengan tatapan sedih—hanya sebentar—ia kembali menatap ranting sakura yang kosong tanpa satupun bunga yang menghiasinnya._

 _"Apa kemungkinan aku masih bisa melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran seperti saat itu—saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"_

 _Shinra hanya terdiam—ia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu—karena ia tahu Izaya tidak akan selamat._

 _Dunia ini sudah hancur—setelah sekelompok teroris menyebarkan sebuah nanomachines virus keseluruh dunia._

 _Yang juga menyerang Jepang._

 _"Kami pasti akan menemukan vaksin untuk virus ini Orihara-kun." Shinra menatap pasti pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini._

 _"Ya aku berharap seperti itu..."_

 _Namun semuanya kini hanyalah bualan belaka._

 _Sehari setelah itu sang informan di temukan tewas dengan luka tembakan di kepalanya._

 _Polisi mengira itu kasus bunuh diri—maka dari itu kasus ini tidak di lanjutkan._

 _Menatap kedua adik kembar Izaya yang menangisi kepergian kakaknya, Shinra hanya bisa terdiam. Ya—_

 _Shinra tidak menangis—ia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang kosong._

"Door: open"

Shinra keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang dan juga di kepalanya—mata metal greynya menatap Celty dengan pandangan datar—ia benar-benar berubah semenjak saat itu, ia menjadi pendiam—sangat pendiam.

[Shinra... makan malam sudah siap...] Shinra hanya menatap PDA yang di tampilkan Celty lalu mengangguk—masuk ke kamarnya lalu berpakaian—setelah itu menikmati makan malamnya di temani Dullahan yang selalu setia menemaninya.

Celty khawatir pada pria yang kini berdiri di depannya ini—

Takut tentu saja.

Lihatlah perubahan sikap yang drastis—gadis itu merindukan Shinra yang dulu—yang ceria—meskipun kadang ia merasa berisik.

Namun itu lebih baik dari Shinra yang sekarang.

Jam 09 . 00 PM GMT+9

Raira Gakuen.

Shinra merapatkan jaketnya—meski kini sudah memasuki musim semi namun tetap saja dinginnya hawa malam menusuk tulang yang terbungkus otot itu.

Ia menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur dan di terbangkan angin.

"Aku minta maaf Orihara-kun... pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa memperlihatkanmu bunga yang indah ini..."

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Shinra, ia lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu—Orihara-kun, meski saat itu kau tidak menjawabnya."

 _"Aku menyukaimu... Orihara-kun."_

 _Izaya terdiam—pemuda berusia 18 tahun tersebut terdiam melihat pemuda yang kini berdiri sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan optimis._

 _"Hah?" Hanya itu kata yang berhasih meluncur dari Izaya—ia menatap Shinta dengan tatapan kaget—sangat._

 _"Ya... aku menyukaimu."_

 _Sekali lagi kata itu meluncur dari mulut seorang Kishitani Shinra._

 _"Hah? Kupikir kau menyukai Celty?" kali ini sebuah pertanyaan yang menjadi respon Izaya, Shinra mengangguk membenarkan._

 _"Ya... pada awalnya juga aku berpikir seperti itu—namun seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku berubah—ya seperti yang kau dengar tadi... aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Biarkan aku berpikir..."_

Namun sampai sekarang ia belum mengetahui jawaban Izaya—bahkan setelah pemuda itu meninggal.

"Pada akhirnya—aku tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa darimu Orihara-kun."

Pemuda yang kini bekerja untuk pemerintah itu—pergi meninggalkan sekolah yang menjadi saksi bisu pernyatan cintanya itu.

Sementara itu di pihak Pemberontak Revolusi.

"Hoi Shizuo! Kau tidak bisa hanya melamun begitu saja! Ayo kesini! Kita siapkan cara untuk menggulingkan pemerintah!" Shizuo hanya berbalik menatap kumpulan orang-orang dari color gangs yang bersatu menjadi pemberontak revolusi yang bertujuan mengembalikan Jepang menjadi Jepang yang lama.

"Baiklah..." kata pemuda tersebut sambil mendekat ke arah suara.

Namun pandangannya mengarah ke bulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Hah... ada apa denganku... dulu, akulah yang paling menginginkanmu menghilang dari dunia ini—namun setelah kau menghilang dari dunia ini—" ia meremas bartender suitsnya.

"Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan..."

Aku merindukanmu—

—Orihara Izaya.

TBC

Apa ini... APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Akh Chikuso! Apa yang sudah aku buat! Maafkan saya yang menyebarkan fanfic sampah begini di fandom se keren DRRR! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf!

Hontouni Sumimasen.

RNR Please

Next Chapter.

Chapter 02: When He Gone—Heiwajima Shizuo

Sesuatu akan terasa sangat berharga ketika kau kehilangannya.


	2. Chapter 2 When You're Gone

4 May 2040

Merah...

Hanya itu yang menyelimuti pandangan seorang Heiwajima Shizuo, menyaksikan seorang pemuda terkapar bersimbah darah—

Karena melindunginya.

Siapa yang tidak kaget—siapa yang tidak syok.

"Oi _nomimushi-yaro..._ " panggilnya—

Nihil

Tidak ada respon dari yang dipanggil

"a...a... HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo hanya bisa terdiam melihat sang pelaku yang kini memegangi kepalanya lalu berteriak histeris.

Detik selanjutnya ia merasakan ada yang menutupi tubuhnya hitam—gelap.

Detik kemudiannya ia menghilang dari tempat itu.

 **Re:Birth-Red String of Fate-**

 **Durarara © Narita Ryohgo**

 **Re:Birth-Red String of Fate**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chapter 02: When You're Gone—Heiwajima Shizuo.**

Note: [ _blablabla_ ] Voice Responder :v

 _Blablabla_ : Flashback

4 May 2045

Sressshhhh.

Hujan turun menyelimuti langit Shinjuku yang selalu tertutupi awan mendung—Shizuo menatap dari balik jendela, melihat hujan yang setiap hari selalu menguyur kota tersebut.

Kota mati.

Sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan Shinjuku yang sekarang.

Tidak ada manusia yang tinggal disana—banyak mayat yang bertebaran di jalanan.

"Shizuo-san... kenapa lagi-lagi kau ada disini?" Shizuo berbalik, menatap seorang pemuda berusia 20-an yang ada di hadapannya kini, rambut pirangnya terlihat halus tergerak oleh angin.

"Kau dipanggil Ketua—ayo kembali ke Ikebukuro." Shizuo menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"Baiklah..." Shizuo pergi bersama pemuda itu—meninggalkan apartment yang telah lama terbengkalai ini.

"Heh? Shizuo-san kau menggangti E-Commander(1)mu ya?"

"Ah? Kau menyadarinya?" Shizuo mengenakan mantelnya lalu keluar dari sana.

"Hujan asam disini tidak pernah berhenti ya?" tanya pemuda itu—ia kembali menatap Shizuo yang kini berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku bingung kenapa kamar ini tidak hancur sama sekali... meski terkena air asam begini..."

"Saa... na, aku juga tidak tahu." Shizuo menatap jamnya.

Sudah lumayan sore.

"Setelah pertemuan nanti aku akan pulang." Sahut Shizuo sambil memasuki sebuah mobil bertenaga listrik yang terparkir disana lalu melaju bagai cahaya—meninggalkan kota itu.

Re:Birth-Red String of Fate-

Tokyo,

Somewhere.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sebentar lagi penemuan ini akan selesai."

"Akhirnya... kita bisa melahirkan kembali informan jenius itu!"

"Kita namakan ini... New World Plan."

Di sebuah laboratorium—nampak para ilmuan yang mondar-mandir sambil melakukan pekerjaannya. Di sana terlihat sebuah tabung penuh cairan yang berisi tubuh seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata yang tertutup sempurna.

Deg

Deg

Tanda-tanda kehidupan mulai terdengar dari sana—perlahan mata itu mulai terbuka—memperlihatkan sinar-sinar kehidupan.

"Dia sudah mulai sadar! Kosongkan tabungnya!" perintah seorang ilmuan—perlahan isi tabung tersebut mulai hilang dan kosong—hanya pemuda itu yang tersisa.

"Selamat datang kembali ke dunia ini..."

"Informan... Orihara Izaya."

"Door: Open"

[ _Okaeri, Shizu-chan~_ ] terdengar sebuah suara saat Shizuo menyerukan _command_ , ia lalu memasuki rumahnya lalu menutupnya dengan _command._

"Tadaima..."

Nihil... kali ini tidak ada respon, tentu saja... itu bukanlah _Command_. Shizuo melepas mantelnya lalu melemparnya sembarang sambil berjalan menuju kulkas yang berdiri dengan gagahnya disana.

"Rumah ini merepotkan... Frigde: Open."

Rumahnya adalah _Full Voice Command(2)_ , jadi semua barang di sini hanya bisa di gerakkan dengan Voice Command, termasuk jam—dan shower.

"Aku ingin mandi." Katanya setelah meminum susunya—lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi—

Beberapa selang waktu kemudian—Shizuo keluar dengan pakaian lengkap—ia lalu merebahkan badannya di ranjang.

Ia sangat lelah.

Benar-benar lelah.

Tapi ia tidak ingin lari...

Ia tidak ingin lari lagi seperti hari itu.

6 June 2040

BRAK

Suara benturan terdengar jelan saat tubuh Shizuo terdorong ke belakang dengan tenaga yang bisa terbilang besar—namun sebenarnya tidak berlaku bagi Shizuo.

"Mikado tenanglah..." kata pemuda berambut pirang—Masaomi Kida, menenangkan pemuda yang kini menatap Shizuo.

"Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ha?! Masaomi! Kau tidak dengar apa katanya!"

Pemuda itu—Ryuugamine Mikado—menatap Shizuo dengan tatapan kasar—jijik dan kesal yang bercampur jadi satu.

" 'Kenapa aku tidak mati saja..' Katamu? Jangan bercanda! Apa kau berniat menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Izaya-san hari itu hah?!"

Shizuo terdiam—ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata metal blue milik Mikado yang kini menatapnya garang.

"Aku bingung kenapa Izaya-san harus mati demi orang bodoh sepertimu..."

Ya...

Kenapa ya?

Kenapa dia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri—untuk menyelamatkan orang bodoh sepertinya.

Sosok informan itu jauh di butuhkan dibanding Shizuo yang bodoh ini.

Namun kenapa?

Kenapa Orihara Izaya memilih untuk mati—demi melindungi orang yang paling ingin dia bunuh.

Mati... demi orang yang paling ia benci.

"Jawab aku Shizuo-san! Kau punya mulut untuk berbicara kan?!"

"Kenapa..."

Shizuo masih terdiam.

"dan sampai kapan... SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN BEGINI TERUS?! HA?! SHIZUO-SAN?!"

Shizuo terdiam melihat Mikado yang kini mengarahkan pistolnya pada Shizuo.

"Mikado apa yang—"

DOR

Suara pistol menggema di ruangan itu—membuat semua anggota Pemberontak Revolusi Jepang menatap ke arah suara—sementara Shizuo melirik ke dinding yang kini berlubang di samping kanannya.

"Jujur... aku ingin membunuhmu... Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Kenapa..."

Shizuo terdiam—ia melihat bulir air yang keluar dari metal gray.

"Kenapa harus Izaya-san..." dengan sedikit terisak—pemuda itu bertanya ke Shizuo—dengan tangan yang masih memegang pistolnya ke arah Shizuo.

"Kau ingin membunuhku bukan... bunuh saja."

"Hah... tentu saja aku ingin membunuhmu... tapi..."

Ia menurunkan tangannya.

"Jika aku melakukannya—maka kematian Izaya-san akan jadi sia-sia bukan?" tanyanya—dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua bola matanya—sementara Shizuo terdiam.

"Kini permintaanku hanyalah satu... Shizuo-san..."

"Tolong—jangan sia-siakan nyawa yang dikorbankan Izaya-san."

[ _...Zu-chan~_ ]

[ _Shizu-chan~ Ohayo~ Sudah pagi~ ayo bangun~ atau kau ingin tidur selama—_ ]

"Alarm: Off"

[ _Ahahaha jadi kau sudah bangun? Baiklah~_ ]

"Suaranya seperti biasa selalu terdengar menyebalkan." Sahut Shizuo sambil terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Namun... aku tidak bisa lepas dari semua suara menyebalkan itu."

Karena rumah Shizuo bertipe _Full Voice Command_ jadi ia bisa memasang VOIce Responder(3) pada beberapa benda—dan benda yang Shizuo pasang, dengan menggunakan suara Izaya sebagai Voice Banknya. Benda itu adalah

 _Voice Command Front Door_ (4)

 _Voice Command Alarm (5)_

Dan _Costume Voice Command: Lamp_ (6)

Ketika Shizuo menyerukan _Command_ maka akan terdengar suara Izaya sebagai respon dari _command_ tersebut.

Menurut Shizuo itu ribet dan mahal.

Namun ia tidak perduli.

Asal dengan begitu—ia tak akan pernah melupakan sosok informan tersebut.

"Door: Open"

[ _Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan~_ ]

Shizuo terdiam sejenak—dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir di bawahnya. Ia lalu memberi _command_ untuk menutup pintu—menguncinya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Re:Birth-Red String of Fate-

Tokyo.

Laboratorium.

" _Ohayo Gozaimasu!_ Kishitani-sensei!" Shinra hanya menunduk sebentar lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai tak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seseoranb berpakaian militer.

"Ah Kishitani-sensei... saya minta maaf."

"Tidak masalah... ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?"

"Saya pemimpin dari Divisi 4 Tentara Nasional Jepang, Kawasaki Izaya."

Shinra sedikit terkejut mendengar nama tersebut—namun tidak berselang lama, ia tersenyum sedikit lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan 'senang berkenalan denganmu.'

Sementara itu di Ikebukuro, Shizuo berjalan dengan tegap—ia tidak perduli pada kehancuran yang ada di depan matanya—namun bukan berarti ia tidak kasihan.

Menurutnya hanya merasa kasihan saja tidak akan mengubah kota ini menjadi indah lagi.

Meski kota terasa sangat hening—seperti yang ia suka—namun ada yang kurang.

Ia seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Tidak ada lagi sosok yang selalu membuatnya merasa emosi itu.

Tidak ada lagi sosok yang selalu bisa menghindari semua lemparan benda-benda berat yang ia lempar.

Tidak ada lagi...

Orang yang selalu bisa mengeluarkannya dari keheningan yang kadang membosankan itu.

Tidak ada lagi...

.

.

.

.

Sosok Orihara Izaya yang dicintainya.

TBC.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEYYY AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kalian pasti bingung... kenapa matinya Izaya di Prolog Shinra ama di Prolog Shizuo *yang ini* beda? Ahahahaha akan di jelaskan chapter depan.

Dan untuk kamus.

(1) E-Command: sebuah gelang leher (kayak Neuro Linkernya Accel World) yang digunakan untuk menjalankan benda yang memiliki sistem Voice Commanding—atau yang bisa di kendalikan dengan suara

(2) Full Voice Command House: rumah yang sepenuhnya menggunakan sistem voice commanding, mulai dari pintu hingga shower.

(3) VOIce Responder: adalah sebuah alat yang bisa mengeluarkan semacam response terhadap _command_ yang di berikan—kadang berguna untuk membuat costume alarm—alarm dengan suara unik, dengan memasukan sample voice pada voice bank dan mengatur response agar sesuai dengan command yang di berikan. Shizuo menggunakan suara Izaya sebagai voice samplenya.

(4) Voice Command Front Door: pintu depan berbasis Voice command

(5) Voice Command Alarm: Alarm dengan voice command—dengan ini kalian bisa membuat alarm dengan suara apapun yang kalian mau—alarm ini hanya bisa digunakan pada Full Voice Command House (FVCH) karena memerlukan VOIce Responder yang hanya ada pada Full Voice Command House

(6) Costume Command: ini special di miliki oleh FVCH—dimana kita bisa membuat command yang berbeda dari command yang normal, Shizuo menggunakannya untuk Lampu kamarnya—jadi ketika ia ingin tidur ia hanya perlu mengatakan "Oyasumi." menggantikan Voice Command "Lamp: Off." Dan tentu saja akan ada respone dari VOIce Responder karena memang Shizuo memasang VOIce Responder disana.

Next

Chapter 03: New Life—Kawasaki—Orihara—Izaya

Hidup ini... bukanlah hal yang bisa semudah itu kita buang...


End file.
